jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barracuda
The Barracuda is a huge ship belonging to the legendary pirate Captain Flynn. It was once lost in a huge storm and it was beached in the Never Land Desert. Role in the series In the episode "Pirates of the Desert", While on Windy Cove Jake and his crew discover a piece of paper that is actually a note of help sent by Captain Flynn who is trapped in the Never Desert. The crew travels there to find a camel. The camel belongs to Flynn and is named Camille. Flynn asks the crew to help find his ship which he lost when he was shipwrecked.to help find the Barracuda. Just as the crew found it Captain Hook and Mr. Smee stole it but with the help of Flynn's pet Camille they got it back. Flynn went to Pirate Island to repair it. While he was repairing it he and Jake's crew found a part of a map that led to The Great Pirate Pyramid. The crew and Flynn found the Pyramid and Flynn now resides there since it had space for him, his ship, and his camel. In the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" , Jake and his crew check up on Flynn and his repairs on the Barracuda when they discover broken map piece on the ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate pyramid. With the ship repaired, they set sail. While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. In the episode "Captain Flynn's New Matey", Captain Flynn he sends Camille to retrieve Jake and his crew. Flynn needs Cubby to reading a special map to a hidden treasure within Maze Cave deep within the Never Land Desert.After Cubby reveals the location, Flynn accompanied by Jake and and his crew set sail aboard the Barracuda through the Never Land Desert to find Maze Cave and the Golden Goblet. In the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb", Jake and crew accompanied by Captain Flynn venture into the Pirate Mummy's Tomb in the search of the golden ankh which has the power to free Flynn's ship The Barracuda from the sands of the Never Land Desert. The Barracuda reappears at end of the episode "Smee-erella!", taking part in the pirate ship parade. The Barracuda reappears in the episode "ShiverJack", Skully is sent to retrieve Flynn assistant to deal with the wicked pirate sorcerer ShiverJack who is bent on taking over Never Land. Flynn finally arrives to Jake's aid with a magical orb containing the Never Winds of Marlagoth of the Never Land Desert which is hot enough to defeat ShiverJack. The Barracuda reappears in the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest" To deal with threat of Lord Fathom, Jake creates the League of Never Sea Captains: Himself, Captain Hook, Captain Flynn, Captain Frost, and Beatrice Le Beak. The League tries to stop Lord Fathom but he's too powerful.The Barracuda was among the various vessels that were heavily damaged in the battle.The Barracuda makes a last appearance at the end of the special once Jake and the League of Never Sea Captains defeat Lord Fathom. The Barracuda reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" during the final challenge in Peter Pan's scavenger hunt the captain's most retrieve a gold spotted scale from the Strake who still fast asleep within Dreadnaught Cove. Printed material The Barracuda only appearance in printed media is the storybook adaptation of the The Great Never Sea Conquest. Video games The Barracuda is featured in the Disney Junior app game "Battle On The Never Sea." It serves as fifth and sixth stage during Jake quest to save the Never Sea from Lord Fathom. Gallery Barracuda.jpg The Barracuda01.jpg The Barracuda02.jpg The Barracuda03.jpg The Barracuda04.jpg The Barracuda05.jpg The Barracuda06.jpg The Barracuda07.jpg Bucky&Captain Flynn.png The Pirate Pyramid.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!02.jpg Jake-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!03.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!01.jpg groupshot-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!02.jpg groupshot-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!01.jpg Beatrice&Flynn-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!07.jpg Barracuda-Song of the Desert01.jpg Ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Barracuda-Captain Flynn's New Matey01.jpg Barracuda-Captain Flynn's New Matey02.jpg Hourglass Falls-Captain Flynn's New Matey01.jpg Hourglass Falls-Captain Flynn's New Matey02.jpg Barracuda-Captain Flynn's New Matey03.jpg Barracuda-Captain Flynn's New Matey04.jpg Barracuda-Captain Flynn's New Matey05.jpg The Barracuda-Pirates of the Desert!01.jpg Pirate Pyramid-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg The Barracuda-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates of the Desert!21.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates of the Desert!19.jpg Jake&crew-Pirates of the Desert!21.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid005.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid003.jpg Ships-Smee-erella!01.jpg Bucky-Smee-erella!01.jpg Smee-Smee-erella!05.jpg Barracuda-ShiverJack01.jpg Barracuda-ShiverJack02.jpg Skull Rock-ShiverJack04.jpg Skull Rock-ShiverJack05.jpg Captain Flynn-ShiverJack09.jpg Captain Flynn-ShiverJack03.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Category:Pirate ships Category:Transportation